This invention relates to a heat exchange apparatus, and more particularly, a heat exchange apparatus for use in an emergency to cool the condensor of an air conditioning system mounted in a motor vehicle.
In bumper to bumper traffic, the condensor in an air conditioner system in a motor vehicle receives higher than normal temperature and pressures therefore making it more difficult for refrigerant gas, which must be returned to a liquid state to be recirculated through the system. In order to maintain the heat exchange with ambient air to cool the refrigerant gas the motor vehicle engine must work harder to compress to pump the gas through the condensor, burning more fuel, and developing more heat which may result in overheating of the engine. Therefore, motor vehicle air conditioning systems are usually not operated under such traffic conditions.